Challenge Gallery
by LadyOfTheIsle
Summary: <html><head></head>Mostly Fem!Harry crossover challenges.</html>
1. Challenge 1

Disclaimer: Don't own anything. (Is this even necessary with challenges?)

* * *

><p><em>Harry Potter x Percy Jackson &amp; the Olympians (x Kuroko no Basuke)<em>

-There has to be a Fem! Harry (I personally like the idea of a female Harry, there just is something in it…).You can choose the name.

-Fem!Harry falling in love with a god (your choice who) and having a demigod child. Name is your choice again

-Although if your choice as a godly parent is Ares, I would like the name to be Anamaria Lily Potter if the child is a girl but if the child is a boy I'd like him to be Kagami Taiga (KnB). I mean, he's got a temper an' everything.

-Fem!Harry moves to America.

-Whether or not she keeps in contact with anyone in the Wizarding World is up to you. Same goes if you decide to bash someone.

* * *

><p><strong>PM me if you want to take the challenge.<strong>


	2. Challenge 2

Disclaimer: Don't own anything.

* * *

><p><em><span>HP x Yu-Gi-Oh!<span>_

Fem! Harry, named Serena, is Ryou's mother and Fred his biological father (_sadly Fred still dies…_) and Mr. Bakura (_what's his first name anyway_?) is just Ryou's step-father in this.

Serena was somewhat rebellious during her teens, which means she was a "party animal" (_the kind that Yami Marik, Yami Bakura and Akefia would approve of (and her dad and Sirius too of course), ya know: booze an' stuff_) and owns a rather big leather jacket (_the kind that bikers use_), with _Iron liver_ written in the back. Serena, Fred, George and Lee were the Neo-Marauders in Hogwarts.

After the war (_Ryou was born slightly before the summer after sixth year (on a side note: Ryo's hair is white due to complications during birth… he nearly died… poor Ryou but it gives a nice twist to the story, doesn't it?)), _Serena retreated to the mundane world with promises to write at least monthly, and send pictures of Ryou, since he is a Weasley too… though it's not his name (_for the sake of the story it's Evans-Bakura_) and there she soon meets Mr. Bakura who she later marries, but neither really loves the other at first.

Serena herself starts to slowly love her husband, and she keeps hope that he might feel the same one day, especially after Amane is born. Sadly for her, Amane dies when Ryou is ten (_and had just gotten the Millenium Ring (Yami Bakura hasn't been seen just yet… so Serena doesn't know anything about his existence aside from being able to tell the Ring is magical and telling Ryou to be careful with it. On a side note; Mr. Bakura doesn't know about Serena being a witch or about Ryou being magical too and Amane a squib (sorry Amane…))_) and Amane herself five.

She soon became ill due to depression-induced lack of care for her own health and her drinking, and soon died herself (_or so Mr. Bakura told Ryou (it was a slow-acting poison that made her ill)_), breaking Ryou's heart since he cared for his mother more than the man who was his step-father who was never home too often due to his work (and infidelity (_yes, I'm bashing him!)_). Mr. Bakura forbids Ryou from using his mother's maiden name (_as far as he knew, Evans was Serena's maiden name_) after that and also got rid of most of Serena's_ (less valued and non-magical_) things, except for a trunk that was hidden so that only Ryou and someone he trusted could find and open it. In that trunk there are all the magical things Serena had and all the valued things (_like her leather jacket_) she had asked Ryou to keep safe for her.

Years later (_in the YGO- timeline_) Ryou hasn't talked about his mother to any of his kind-of-friends in Domino, not even Bakura or Akefia knows anything concerning Serena except that she's 'dead'. But when after the Yami's (_Yami Marik and Bakura_), Akefia, Atem and Set have their own bodies Akefia unexpectedly finds Serena's trunk in the back of Ryou's broom closet (_or whatever it is called or if he even has one…_) while the whole gang (_including Kaiba and Set_) is gathering at Ryou's place for one reason or another, Ryou is forced by them to talk about his beloved mother. Later Ryou receives a letter from his grandmother (_who had been contacted by the Healers in 's_) asking how his mother is feeling. Ryou, feeling puzzled contacts the goblins and asks as to whether or not his mother is in fact alive. She is, having just woken from a coma that her husband caused, trying to kill her.

* * *

><p><strong>Again, PM me if you want to accept the challenge.<strong>


	3. Challenge 3

Disclaimer: Don't own anything.

* * *

><p><span><em>HP x Darren Shan saga Cirque du Freak_

Fem! Harry.

Billie Zaronda Potter offers Crepsley and Darren (+ Harkat (**I ****can't** **believe** **I nearly forgot him!**)) a place to stay while they are running from the vampaneze. When they start to leave, Billie asks if she could come with them.

First they, mostly Crepsley, are reluctant to let her come but Billie tells them she can keep up with their pace. When questioned how, she states that she'd run with vampires once and that it's quite easy for her.

Billie is an animagus, you can choose what her form is, as long as it's as fast as a vampire when they run at full speed like a wolf.

You decide the pairing, but not Billie x Darren please, 'cos Darren is, well, not young exactly, but looks too young... (preferably Billie x Crepsley).

* * *

><p><strong>If you wish to, you can change Fem!Harry's name. And as always, PM me if you want to take the challenge.<strong>


	4. Challenge 4

Disclaimer: Don't own HP, Avengers or OP.

* * *

><p>Bruce is Fem!Harry:<p>

Bruce Banner is in reality Elizabeth Potter, a female disguised as a male. She was somehow transported at a young to the world of One Piece and was captured by the Tenryubito. (How she got to the OP world and back is your choice.)

She had a daughter, who she hates (wrong I know… but she's a Tenryubito through and through).

The Hulk is still male and protective of Bruce (Bruce is more accepting of Hulk). In a way the Hulk is a physical manifestation of Bruce's magic, which she is incapable of using anymore (could be the trauma or the radiation).

Not even Fury knows Bruce isn't really 'Bruce'.

Only Betty knows so far, Bruce having begged her not to tell anyone.

The other Avengers find out when Amora gives them a 'document' of Bruce's life and they are compelled to watch it (Bruce was better at resisting, though).


End file.
